The present invention relates generally to devices for use in conjunction with a computer, and more particularly, to a polymeric computer keyboard tray and method for making the same.
The use of computers in both business and the home is commonplace and routine. Our reliance upon personal computers continues to increase. A large number of individuals spend a majority of their day operating a personal computer. These individuals, as well as those having a pre-existing muscular or skeletal infirmity, are prone to the development of repetitive stress injuries. Repetitive stress injuries are most often attributed to the lack of a proper ergonomic position while entering data into a computer and specifically, to the position of one""s arms and hands when typing on the keyboard. There are a wide variety of repetitive stress injuries, most of which affect an individual""s wrists, hands, and forearms. If a person""s typing position is not corrected, these repetitive stress injuries can eventually cause muscle fatigue, swelling of the joints and tendons, and may lead to serious nerve damage. The most prevalent form of repetitive stress injury is Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, caused by compression of certain nerves in the wrist and leading to a loss of sensation in the fingers and the hands. Left untreated, Carpal Tunnel Syndrome may require surgery, and often requires medical attention resulting in discomfort and the loss of work time.
In response to repetitive stress injuries, the industry has advanced a variety of computer keyboard trays and wrist rests intended to support the keyboard and elevate the wrists of an individual to a proper ergonomic typing position. Many existing computer keyboard trays are formed of several independent layers, adhered to one another in order to form the keyboard tray. The use of several discrete layers in the formation of a keyboard tray increases the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process. Furthermore, over time, the layers of these keyboard trays have a tendency to shift or separate. This shifting or sliding causes the computer keyboard to move when one is typing, thereby complicating the process of using the computer.
An additional problem confronted by the computer industry is the use of computer keyboard trays in conjunction with computer keyboard support mechanisms. Computer keyboard support mechanisms are normally mounted on the underside of a work surface, for example a desk or table, such that it may be moved between a retracted position, where it is positioned under the work surface, and an extended position, wherein it is extended beyond the front edge of the work surface. In addition, many of these computer keyboard support mechanisms include a tilting feature, allowing the angle of the computer keyboard to be adjusted so as to enable an individual to alter the angle, or tilt, of the computer keyboard in order to achieve a comfortable typing position. Keyboard trays used in conjunction with computer keyboard support mechanisms are normally a flat sheet made of a rigid material having a perimeter composed of hard angles or surfaces. Inadvertent contact with these hard surfaces may cause injury to individuals and/or damage to equipment. Additionally, many of the keyboard trays used in conjunction with computer keyboard support mechanisms do not contain a wrist rest and thereby increase the probability that an individual using such computer keyboard support mechanism will incur some form of repetitive stress injury.
Therefore, there exists a need for a keyboard support tray which is economical to manufacture, rigid, and yet provides an ergonomically correct, cushioned surface for support of one""s wrists while typing.
According to one aspect of the invention, a keyboard tray for use with a computer keyboard comprises a keyboard receiving member dimensioned to support the computer keyboard, and a wrist rest extending from the front region of the keyboard receiving member. A support member is positioned within the interior of the keyboard receiving member, while the wrist rest and keyboard receiving member are monolithic, or formed of a unitary construction. The placement of a support member within the interior of the keyboard receiving member imparts rigidity and strength upon the keyboard tray, while the monolithic wrist rest and keyboard receiving member significantly reduces manufacturing costs.
According to another aspect of the invention, a keyboard tray for use with a computer keyboard comprises a polymeric keyboard receiving member and a support member molded within the interior of the polymeric keyboard receiving member so that the support member is positioned a preselected distance from both the top and the bottom of the keyboard receiving member. Molding a support member within the interior of a polymeric keyboard receiving member increase strength and decreases the manufacturing costs associated with the manufacture of a keyboard tray. Additionally, placing the support member within the interior, a distance from both the top and bottom yields a keyboard tray without hard surfaces while exhibiting increased strength and rigidity.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a keyboard tray for use with a computer keyboard and a computer keyboard support mechanism comprises a keyboard receiving member and a support member positioned within the interior of the keyboard receiving member. An attachment assembly, carried by the bottom of the keyboard receiving member is configured to enable the removable attachment of the keyboard tray to the computer keyboard support mechanism. Providing an attachment assembly carried by the keyboard tray reduces the cost associated with its manufacture and provides a reliable structure for interfacing a keyboard tray with a computer keyboard support mechanism.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a keyboard tray for use with a computer keyboard includes a keyboard receiving member, and a wrist rest monolithically formed with the keyboard receiving member, and extending from its front section. An adjustable mouse pad assembly is movably attached to the keyboard receiving member while the keyboard receiving member is configured to permit the selective placement of the adjustable mouse pad assembly beyond each side of the keyboard receiving member. Configuring a keyboard receiving member to allow the placement of an adjustable mouse pad assembly on either side of the keyboard receiving member increases the adaptability of the keyboard tray as an operator may choose the location of the mouse pad assembly.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for making a keyboard tray comprises the steps of providing an injection mold having at least a pair of sections each of which has an inner surface and define a mold interior, supporting a support member within the interior a preselected distance from the inner surface of each section of the injection mold, and injecting a polymer within the interior of the injection mold. Supporting a support member within the interior of an injection mold, a preselected distance from each inner surface of the mold, provides an efficient method of manufacturing a keyboard tray which utilizes a support member positioned within the interior of the keyboard tray.